Jello and Underwear
by AlmightySaeChan
Summary: Inuyasha has jello o.O I then decide to let Sesshy drive us to the underwear stooooore!Many maneh crossovers, crazehnessh and there are fUrBiEs OMG OO...
1. jelllooooooooo

Sae: I used to own Inuyasha but then I took pity on Rumiko and let her have it . ;; (I dun own Ruroni Kenshin though)

Rumiko's lawyers: o.o suuuuuuure ::hold knife to throat::

Sae: OKOK O.O I DIDN'T AND NEVER WILL OWN THE GODAMED THING

Fyi: I hate having to read disclaimers when I read don't you? So I'm not gonna write it and annoy you so REMEMBER that I don't own it cuz we all know if I did then I wouldn't waste my time writing this…

Sae: :: walks onto stage set up where Inuyasha is sitting, back to the audience::

Inuyasha: ::is completely oblivious to the audience and Sae::

Sae: o.O what are you doing?

Inuyasha: ::turns around and has a bowl of green jello:: (O.O)> …….. It won't stop wiggling o.O…. ::pokes it:: stoooooop jiggliiiiing

Sae: O.o;;; riiiight…

Kagome: ::walks onto stage aswell:: oi… you know you're being watched ne?

Inuyasha: ::sees audience:: O.O WTF?! When did they get here?!

Sae: o.o; so un-observant…. Just like Kali

Kali: ::walks in and tries to strangle sae:: T.T shut up

Sae: X.x……… MEEEEEEEEP

Sango: ::walks in, miroku trailing closely behind:: . git awaaaaaaaaaay

Miroku: ;-; WHY DON'T YOU LURVE ME?!

Sango: o.O;;

Inuyasha: ::throws the jello at miroku:: (O.O) IT CAN FLYYYYYYY

Miroku: o.x……. my petuuniiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… ;-; the paaaaaaain it huuuurts

Sango and Kagome and Inuyasha and Sae and Kali: o.o;;;;;

Sae: AAAAAAAAAAAAAnyway… We are taking Inu to da store so he can buy underweeeeear!!

Sango: and miroku too…

Miroku: Are you implying that I don't wear underwear? O.o?

Sango: no I'm implying that your ninja turtle boxers are getting a bit to small for you u.u

Miroku: mm… And HOW would YOU know about THOSE?

Sango: o.o;; Because you wear dresses and fly a lot…

Miroku: ;-; it'sh not a dress!!

Kagome: Back to the store o.O…

Sae: Yesh yesh I decided to let sesshy drive because I heard he just got his drivers license (but everyone knows he threatened the person to give it to him u.u)

Inuyasha: (O.O) NO FAIR!! I WANNA DRIVE

Sesshy: ::walks onto stage, keys in hand. He's grinning rather giddily and he waltzes (quite literally) over…:: time to go shoppingggggg!!

Kagome and Miroku and Sango: o.o;;;

Sae: TO THE BUGGY MOBEEEL!!

Sango: the buggy mobeel?

Sae: yesh do yoush hava probelmo wif dat?

Sango: no o-O;;

Sesshy:

Inuyasha: ::poking jello::

Miroku: ::staring at sango's ass::

Kagome: o-o… the car?

Sae: no… the buggy mobeel…

Kagome: right o-O…

Sesshy: ::skips to the car::

Sae: ::follows then notices everyone starring at them:: WELL?

Everyone: o.o well what? ::creepy simutanious…ness…::

Sae: o.o the buggy mobeel?

Everyone: what about it? o-o?

Sae: o.o;; I dunno…

Sesshy: o.o git in NOW…

Everyone: o.o………… nu……

Sae: ::gets in:: o.o… I get first choice of moosiiiiic!!

Everyone else: O.O OH NOOOOOOO!!!

Sae: ::Choses Searching for a full moon:: (which by the way if you have not seen you need to even if it not in english or america right now . ;; I heard it was getting licensed though so it should be soon ) LEEEEETS SIIIING A SOOOONG!! Itsu somthiiing orrr ottherrr ;; DAAAAY BYYYYY DAAAAAY!!

Inuyasha: ::ears flat:: . STOP THE SINGGIIIING!!! IT HUUUUUURTS!!!

Sango: ::sits in car and puts in Witch Hunter Robin:: /./

Sae: that's good moosic too o.O

Miroku: ::changes moosic to helsing:: o.o

Sae: Go alucard and sir helsing!! /./ oh and police girl too!! She's cool (btw weirdos that think it's said aloosard… it's aloocard u.u just buy the dvds)

Kagome: ::drags inuyasha to the car and changes it to Inuyasha change the world:: ther we go

Inuyasha: (O.O) ::changes it to ruroni kenshin moosic::

Everyone else: o.O?

Inuyasha:

Kenshin: ::pops up from out of nowhere making the car very crowded:: o.O;; Allo…

Sae: o.o I know you from somewhere… LETS DUCK TAPE YOU TO THE ROOF!!

Kali: O.O NUUUUUUUUUU

Sae: yeeeeeeesh (/--/)

Sesshy: ::rips off his shirt--::

Kali: ::drools:: o.o…………………………O.O?!?!?!

Sesshy: ::to reveal a security shirt like those bouncers you see at clubs::

Sae: ::points at Kenshin:: TO THE ROOF O.O WITH… dun dun dun… PEANUT BUTTER!!

Sesshy: do we have enough?? You know how Kali is ;;

Kali: . ;; whaaaat??

Sae: yesh… and if there ishn't… we can MAKE more… ::stares at miroku and inuyasha:: o.o

Those two: o.o what?

Sae: o.o muaha……mauhaha… MAUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ::cough cough hack hack:: ahem… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA o.o;;

Inu and Miroku: ::appear with those butter churnner thingies but instead of butter they're churning peanut butter which… if you think about it, would be hard to churn:: O.O

Kag and Sango: O.O?!?!? How can there be room for those?!

Inu and Miroku: ::having a hard time churning:: o.x

Sesshy: anyway o.o;; ::just used the last of the peanut butter to finish covering the top of the car, making inuyasha and miroku's work futile:: Kenshin HEAL o.O;;

Inuyasha and Miroku: x.x

Kenshin: o.o and what makes you think I'm going to come to you?

Sae: ::holds up his sword and talks in a voice one would use with a doggie:: c'mon kenshin! C'mere!! ::clicky noises:: c'mon boy!!

Kenshin: O.o ::chases for the sword::

Sae: ::throws it on the top of the car where it is now promptly stuck::

Kenshin: ::jumps on top of the car on his hands and knees:: MEEP (O.O)

Sesshy: o.o good doggie…

Kenshin: ;-; ::whimpers::

Inuyasha: o.o;;;;; Is he going shopping too??

Sae: /o/ hey! That's notta bad idea!! We can buy him hello kitty boxers

Kagome: Inuyasha can get Sailor moon!!

Sango: and Miroku can get… um…

Miroku: I already have ones in mind so that's ok o.O;

Sae: you imagine boxers in your head? O.o?

Miroku: -.-;;

Sesshy: Whatta bout me?? ;-;

Kali: oo you can get pochii boxers (ok I think one way it's dog in japanese and in hello kitty it's the doggy with black ears o.o;)

Sesshy; yay!!

Kenshin: ::on the roof:: oo;;

……………………………………………………………………………. .

My first attempt at humor storish thingy ma thing oO so tell me how much it suck in a review and I'll leave you alone and stop stalking you

I have a peanut butter sandwich here with me and I'm eating it… It's very yummy… but the peanut butter tastes… weird… waitaminute… O.O what's that fuzyy green thing coming out of it?!?! ::shreeks:: HEEEEELPPP MEEEEEEEE!!! ::gurgle gurgle::

(ps: you'll relize ALL of my o.o faces have ONLY dots and some have weird codes next to them, I dunno why it's doing thst but please excuse it til I figure out how it works ;; goooomen)


	2. Bugs and surfboards

Riding in the car... 

Kenshin: ;-; I think I just ate a bug...

Sae: oo yummmm Think of all that protein...

Inuyasha and Sango: ::are playing on two connected GBSP's and Inuyasha is looking pretty upset::

Sango: a a a a a a a a!! AND BOOM! You're DEAD!! :P

Inuyasha: nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ;-; STUPID PAC-MAN!!!!!

Sango: ::victory pose:: Mrs. Pac-Man rocks

Kagome: oO......guys...... you're playing tetris...

Sango: w00t w00t ::not listening to Kagome and dancing....somehow.........in the car......::

Sesshy: ::throwing things out the window such as mice, popcorn, microwaves, surf boards, geese, etc etc:: (where he got all of that the world may never know)

Kenshin: ::gets hit with the surf board:: OX OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Sae: oO Sesshy ain't you surpposed to be drivin'?

Sesshy: I am driving!

Sae: oo you are not allow to drive with your furry thingy sesshy I'm sorry... it's against the law... then again I'm pretty sure having an oddly dressed pedestrian peanut buttered to the roof is against the law aswell... ;; Then again I'm pretty sure you DRIVING is against the law...

Sesshy: ;-; I want to drive wif my furry tingyyyyyy

Sango and Kagome: oO what?

Sesshy: eeeeeeeeeeeeee ;-;

Miroku: oo ::poking inuyasha in the nose::

Inuyasha: T.T stoppit

Miroku: ::poke::

Inuyasha: STOPPIT

Miroku: ::poke::

Inuyasha: OO MINIONS!!!

::millions of jello cups come flying at miroku out of nowhere::

Kenshin: ::trying to get away........ very unsuccessfully::...... ;-; the peanut buttery nessnessness ;-;

Sesshy: ::driving with his pinky toe::

Sae: OO WATCH OUT FOR THE OLD LADY!!!!

Sesshy: What old- ::thump:: lady.... o.O.... ::feigns innocence:: dum dee dummmmmmm...

Old lady: XX MY HIPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!

Sae: oO hope she has insurance...

Kenshin: hope she has geico

Sae: o-O;; why??

Kenshin: Well look what Sesshomaru just did to her moped!

Sae: ::looks out window:: OO

Sango: Are we there yet?

Kagome: nnnnnnnu o.o

Sango: Are we ther yet?

Kagome: nnnnnnnnnnu oO

Sango: Are we there yeeeet??

Kagome: nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnyes...

Sae: OO WE'RE AT THE MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALL

Sesshy: oo yyyyyyyyesh

Kenshin: ;-; another buuuuuuuuuuug

Sae: PROTEIN!! It'sh good for your...... erm... oo;;; bones?? ?

Miroku: o.o ::eats bug:: O.O ::falls over twitching:: x.x

Inuyasha: oO ::stares at the.... um.... can of bugs.... miroku...had...:: o.o hey look there's a warnin'! (ah inuyasha and his secret southern accent no one knew about... INUYASHA IS SOUTHERN!! HE'S A FARM BOY I TELL YOU! FARM BOOOOOOOOY!!!) _Warning: do not eat bugs... especially multi colored ones... You CAN eat bugs if you're a monkey... But then you wouldn't be reading this..._

Sango and Kagome and Sesshy and Sae: o-O MIROKU'S A MONKEEEEEEEEY

Sae: Do monkeys WEAR boxers?

Sango: do we REALLY want to know?

Kagome: no more CAPS

Sae: But YOU'RE capsing...

Kagome: cuz I'm trying to prove my POINT

Sae: so stop CAPSING

Sango: hits them both upside the head -.-; stoppit

Sae: ;-; owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwo

Kagome: oo......... Sesshomaru... park already...

Sesshy: driving around in circles


	3. Zeh Mall part1

Sae: yea... I should've done better on the last chappie xX sowwy!!

Cxcsxfsdzacgjhjbbvvn,jkgcdxdfryjuyuteqsdrttyyyuioopp;;.,,klkmnmnjjhgfdsawsffbrtr frvgtfftftr5ttrtvgfrsddsdswscvgfhhjiii98999988765432-09876543210987654321908765432kjhgfdsakjhgfdsa

Sae: oO;;; this is my sister's doing oO;;;

Kali: oo;;;;;

Sae: BACK TO THE STORY!!! ;;

**In zeh mall, in zeh food court!**

Sae: OO OMFG!!! FAYE!!!!

Faye: ::looks up from ordering at chick-fill-a:: OO I DIDN'T STEAL IT I SWEAR Oo;;;

Sae: OO??

Kali: ::beating a little kid while stuck in one of those small kiddy rides..this one is a spaceship and she feels as if she must return to her people..The Siberians..and the squirrels...and her tribe of potatos.....:: GIT AWAY!!!!!!!! ITSH MY TURN AND I MUST RETURN TO MY PEOPLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sae and Faye: o.o.......

Sae: o.O ANNNNNYWAY! Faye have you seen horatsu-chan??

Faye: oo horatsu... horatsu... horatsu..... ummmmm.... OO Does he wear blue boxers??

Sae: oO I wouldn't know...

Faye: oo....... that might not be him then...

Sae: Faye have you been picking up random hobos off the street again??

Kali: BOXERS!!! ::comes running with the pick axe she was chasing the 5 year olds with, they wouldn't leave her ride home ALONE:: OO ::trips over the railing on the side and falls to the 2nd floor:: OW..... XX I AM OOOOOOOOK!!!.... WHO PUT THIS LITTLE KID HERE TO SOFTEN MY LANDING?! Oo....

Sesshy: ::prancing in and out of stores and occasionally winding up in dressing rooms where many girly squeals were heard... never mind they were sesshy…::

Miroku and inuyasha and sango: ::Still sitting in the car cluelessly::

Kagome: ::ordering food from the panda express::

Faye: oo ::nibbling her chicken::

Chicken: X.x

Sae: Ahem... ANYWAY.... ::steals Faye's purse and shakes it looking for Horatsu-chan::

Horatsu: ::falls out of the purse with a blue berry muffin thing... It had bacon and eggs in it oO we don't know why but Horatsu was weird anyway... and then began running.... off the railing Kali tripped over...:: OO WHO PUT THIS KALI AND LITTLE KID HERE?! THAT'S DANGEROUS YA KNOW!! Never know what might fall out of the sky...

Kagome: oO they need signs that say "Watch for falling pedestrians..."...

Sae: oO Sesshy! Go fetch zeh purple one and zeh red one and zeh one wif da big ass weapon!!!

Sesshy: What about the sticky one? oO?

Sae: oO....... you can bring him if you want....

Sesshy: YAY!! ::prances outside like a giddy school girl and gets the other three in a big group hug:: We'Re GoNnA bE tHe BeStEsT oF fRiEnDs!!! ::he then collars kenshin and puts a leash on him then begins dragging him along whith the other three still in the group hug with his... furry thing oO...... One of the arms is still missing right?? IT DIDN'T GROW BACK DID IT?!?! ahem...::

Sae: Ok now that we're all here... By special request we are to go toOoO!!!........ A UT (University of Texas for those of you that don't know for some bizarre reason) STORE oO!!!

Everyone: oO YAYYY??

::Everyone trots along the merry yellow brick rode to the new sports department that magically appeared in the mall oO woot..... As everyone walks in we here cheers of excitement from behind a huge big screen TV... As sesshy peek around it he gasps in utter (heehee cow) shock...::

Sesshy: OO HIEI?!?!?

Hiei: ::is seen sitting in a lazy boy chair with a UT Hat, flag, jersey and has a long horn painted on his face o.O;;.... He had been watching the UT and A&M (another collage in Texas) football game and cheering "Touchdown!!!" until he noticed sesshy and squealed much like the poor girls in the dressing rooms and fell over in the chair::

Everyone 'cept Hiei: OO;;


	4. Zeh Mall part2

LAST TIME ON JELLO AND UNDERWEAR:

Hiei:is seen sitting in a lazy boy chair with a UT Hat, flag, jersey and has a long horn painted on his face o.O;;... He had been watching the UT and A&M (another college in Texas) football game and cheering "Touchdown!" until he noticed sesshy and squealed much like the poor girls in the dressing rooms and fell over in the chair:

Everyone 'cept Hiei: OO;;

OoOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOOOOOOOooooOO T.T….

:dramatic music begins to play and everyone strikes a dramatic pose in the back ground and hiei looks like he's just been slapped or shunned:

Sae: O.O Hiei:puts hand to forehead and throws her head back nearly gaining whip-lash: WHAT ARE YOU DOING:turns to everyone with a sorrowful look: HE'S LOST IN THE ABYSS LADIES!

Everyone except kenshin, inuyasha, miroku, and horatsu: ;.;:dramatic gasp like on that one soap opera Charlie told his girlfriend that he slept with his foster sister last night: (yes sesshy did it too!……..the gasp oO not sleep with charlies foster sister…)

Hiei: I-I-I-I-I o.O…………………… I O.o was just umm…..

Kali: OoO :COMPLETE AND UTTER SHOCK: (Hehe, utter cows)

Hiei:takes everything off slowly and embarrassed: er… my dad's a… Football fan ……..

Kali: Hiei oO…. you don't know your dad

Hiei: SHAT UP I WAS A DEPRIVED AND LOST CHILD!

Sesshy:goes into therapist mode with glasses and hiei magically ends up on one of those weird couches: Sooo…. Tell me aboot your child hood…

Hiei: I DON'T REMEMBER HALF OF IT!

Kali:runs in-:

(A/N: she disappeared I guess oO;;;

Kali: I just POOFLED somewhere!)

Kali (again):-and leashes Hiei: ONWARDS TO THE NEXT STORE!

Everyone:walks into Fredricks (Of Hollywood) (Kali: It's a really girly lingere store but worse than victorias secret… o.o):

Kali: O MY EYES! THEY BURN

Horatsu: oO WTF is that old lady doing here?………… OO…………… :falls over twitching in horror:

Inuyasha:poking a thong:

Sae: o.o I don't think these were the kind of boxers we were looking for…

Sesshy:Holds up a pair of panties that are leopard print and furry: can I try these on? . ; Please?

Kagome:sweatdrops: OO;;;; I don't think these are boxers……….

Sae: o.o how observant you are

Sango:trying on a bra over her clothes: O.o what an odd contraption… does this make me look fat?

Miroku:staring at model manicans: .…. :drool:

Kali:running around in circles flailing her arms: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Faye:disappeared awhile ago so we don't care about her anymore……:

Kenshin:looks around a bit confused…: Oro? Hey isn't that Kurama?

Sae and Kali and Kagome and some other… people…. Like… Barbie (that would make sense ne?)… (sp?) and uhmmm… Yoda oO;; who was earlier mistaken for an old woman…: O.O

I have finally decided that Horatsu plays no part in this story I just wanted to get back at him for something he did LAST YEAR. So I don't remember… But ummm… Ya I just killed him off HAVE A NICE DAY!


	5. Furbie attack

Last time on JELLO AND UNDERWEARRRRRRrrrrrrrrrkjffpbnsfpinbq;'aiowehgorouafdbjlkadfnbdbenbiiep . …

Kurama was spotted by the gang in a almost-wearing-nothing lingere store!

Everyone: O.O

Kurama: oO DON't lOOk aT MEeeEEee…. I am ashamed ;.;...

Hiei: O.O Good mother of moldy kittens

Sesshy::stares at hiei: Moldy kittens...?

Hiei: it was a spur of the moment thing...

Miroku: well you could've said something more catchy like... Holy rusted metal batman!... 

Sango: oo I think you people arrreee (yesh arrreee) missing the point

Kagome: OO INUYASHA TAKE THAT OFF YOUR HEAD

Inuyasha::sporting multiple thongs placed on his head and hanging off his ears: do these make my butt look big?

Kagome: Oo;;;;;;;

Kali::clinging to Kuramas leg nearly sobbing: WHYYyyYYY! Didn't I teach you well enough! Don't talk with your mouth full unless insulting someone, make grapejuice out of lemons and NEVER WALK INTO THIS STORE UNLESS YOU'RE GETTING SOMETHING FOR MY SISTER (Kali if you take offence to that please tell me oO;;;)

Kurama: ;---; I'M SoOOo ASHAAAAMED... :throws himself to the floor: I'M NOT WORTHYYYyy

Hiei: Good brother of shredded cheddar man... Get up oO; You're embarrassing yourself and everyone else here...

Sesshy: Oo brother? Shredded cheddar?

Miroku: oo...

Sae: O-o hiei... Just stop... just...stop...

Hiei: 

Kurama::sniffle:

Manager: STOP CREATING A SCENE! GET OUT

:Everyone is tossed out and end up falling over the railing from the force:

Kali: gawd damnit xX

Sesshy: ;.; EEP! I'm being squishied!

Hiei: OO WHO'S HAND IS ON MY BUTT!

Kagome: oO Hiei don't feel yourself up we're in public...

Hiei: insolate woman how dare you frame me of groping myself... :Hiei feels a squeeze and jumps away from the pile: OO BLOODY !$#&?

Sesshy: ;.; squishied...

Miroku: oO... :Thought Hiei was Sango... he stares at his hand like this  OO...: OO...

Sango::crawls out: my hip!

:The gang hears hellsing music and look around cluelessly for the speakers blasting this music: (if you want to know what it sounds like you c an try and do a search for 'Logos Naki World' oO if you can't find a download... I'm sorry Oo;)

Voice: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Another voice: HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO

Kali: OO THE PEOPLE IN WHITE COATS HAVE COME FOR MEEEE

Sae: O.o :looks up: O.O MARTHA AND PACO!

Martha: PREPARE FOR TROUBLE

Paco: AND MAKE IT DOUBLE CHOCOLATE FUDGE

Martha: TO PROTECT THE WORLD FROM EVIL GOPHERS

Paco: TO UNITE ALL PEOPLE WITH OUR TOASTERS

Martha: TO PRESENT THE PLEASURES OF SUGAR AND SPICE

Paco: TO EXTEND OUR REACH TO KALI'S PANTS

Kali: oO git away

Martha: MARTHA

Paco: PACO

Martha: TEAM BOP-IT BLASTING OFF AT THE SPEED OF THE DIGESTIVE SYSTEM

Paco: SURRENDER NOW OR... DIE! 

Llama::llama noise:

:Everyone is standing now and staring at the infamous camel wrestlers from canda (no this is not an anime or manga so don't worry about knowing them ;;):

Sango: oo... You guys know these people?

Everyone but Sae, Kali, and Sesshy (just because he's clueless and doesn't notice Sango speaking::Shakes their heads and mutters of nope, no clue and lets leave, are heard:

The previously said::leave into a department store and will not be heard from until the next chapter:

Sesshy::looks around: o.o we've been abandoned girls... WHAT SHOULD WE DO! WE'll STarVE!

Sae: oo it'll be ok Sesshy just follow my instructions... Now... Breathe in :Sesshy inhales: Breathe out :Exhale: Breathe in... Breathe out... Breathe out... Breathe out... Repeat... :Sesshy begins turning blue from lack of air: Breathe in

Sesshy::pants and becomes tired and sits: ;.; so... tired...

Martha and Paco: ... Ahem?

Kali::blinkblink: OH YEA!

Sae: :begins singing the 'Can't touch this' song and moon walks:

Paco: Oo WE HAVE COME FOR YOUR TAMPONS

Martha: oo Furbies Paco... Furbies...

Paco: oo... Right... FURBIES!

Martha: --;;

Kali: BOO YA! WE Don't _HAVE_ Furbies

:A sound emits from sesshys overly large sleeve... It sounds like a freakishly calm voice saying, "My name Coco..." Sesshy punches his sleeve and a gay giggle is heard... Everyone stares as more giggles are heard...:

Sae: Sesshy... What is that?

Sesshy: A... ... Froggie?

Kali: IS FROGGIE CODE FOR FURBIE::Hits him over the head:

: As Sesshy topples forward hundreds of furbies and baby furbies fall from his sleeves:

Sae: OO THEY CAN BREED!

Hiei::is heard in the background: GOOD MOTHER OF BLACK ALBINOS

Martha and Paco: O.O

Furbies: . WhoooOOOOOOoaoaaaaaaa... :gay giggles:

Sae: oO Sesshy... How could you?

Sesshy: ;-; they were on sale! THEY MADE MEEE

Kali: Oo they're electric toys...

Sesshy: OO they got into my head and spoke to me they said "Buuuuyyyy usssss! BUUUYYY USSSSS!"

Furbies::in creepy simuntaniousness...: soooommme WHHHERRRE OVER THE RAINBOOOOOW

Kali: good gawd that's creepy.. Oo

Martha and Paco: :inch away and out of the mall:


	6. Furbie Slayer

Previously On jello and underwear!

FURBIES EVERYWHERE

HALF OF THE GANG IN DEPARTMENT STORE UNAWARES AS TO WHATS HAPPENING

PACO AND MARTHA ARE GONE!

Sesshy: Where did dey go ;

Sae: beats me…

Kali::looks around at all the furbies and picks one up, only to throw it at an old lady when it bites her: BLOODY $!#$$ T-T We must call the Furbie Slayer to rid us of these fiends! :read that on the back of a cereal box:

Furbies::breed like rabbits and soon the three are swimming in them (ewww creepy ):

Sae: OO HEY! LOOK! I can float on them::is on her back spitting furbie pieces from her mouth like water: X.X! OWW

: FEAR ME PITIFUL BEINGS!

Sesshy::fears :

: Oo;; The furbies man, the furbies.

(just as a joke!

Sesshy: when did I become a man? ;.;)

BACK TO REALITY… or as close as this gets to it at least….

Sae: O.O oh my gawsh! It's a bird!

Kali: No it's a frippin PLANE!

Sesshy: DUCK!

Kali::ducks down and comes back up wearing camo and holding a double barrel rifle: WHERE!

: NO! IT IS I! BATMAN!

Sae: Shigure? OO I COULD RECOGNIZE _THAT_ VOICE FROM ANYWHERE! (it's creepy as hell dude watch the anime…)

Sesshy::looking into the double barrel: what odd binoculars…. Am I supposed to be seeing something?

Kali: _do not pull trigger do not pull trigger_

:A loud blast is heard and Shigure (dressed as Batman) and Sae don't even look before screaming, "KALI!"…… Somehow shigure knew her name……. Stalker…………:

Kali: OO IT WASN'T ME!

:Everyone begins looking around and a furbie explodes making a loud BANG:

Everyone (that is present): O.O!

Kali: seeEEEEEEeeeeEEE++

:All the furbies begin exploding and Sae clings to Shigure's leg:

Sesshy: OH MY GAWD THE WORLD IS ENDING::screaming like a ninny:

Sae: SHIGURE YOU'RE A GENIUS!

Shigure: ..?

Kali: o.o……………. :puts gun away as security walks by: I didn't do it.. wasn't me…. ;

Sesshy::begins singing: But she caught me on the counter  
(It wasn't me) Saw me banging on the sofa (It wasn't me) I even had her in the shower-

Everyone else: SESSHY! ;;;

Kali: Sesshy! I thought I told you never to sing that in public! (okay almost done) ! . 

Sae:

Sango, Kenshin, Miroku, Inuyasha, Hiei, Kagome, and kurama::enter:

.--.

**Kali: Hiya everyone, first time I've been in an authors note this entire story! And sae's been making me look like a fool until now…I should sue her Hanyway, **

**Sae: -- meh hehe I could change this when I get home but since it's your first I'll leave it alone mind you that doesn't prevent me from changing it in the future (but should I have a reason to? raises eyebrow)**

**Kali: pulls out her double barrel rifle T.T Anyway, as I was saying, Sae sees no significance in writing an authors note but I did it just to annoy you all but I'm all worn out from my purple pill so its time to say-**

**Sae: cuts her off you and your purple pills…**

**Kali: TT shoots a duck Damn ducks…**

**Sae: Stay tuned for the next EXCITING chapter of JELLO AND UNDERWEAR!**

**Inuyasha: jello ;.;**

**SAE: OMG PEEPLES, MY ACCOUNT WOULDN'T LOG IN AND I CAN ONLY POST THIS WITH SOMEONE ELSE LOGGING IN FOR ME, I'M SORRY FOR THE DELAY I'VE HAD THESE FOR LIKE MONTHS NOW AND I'M ON THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS NOW (YES I WORK ON THEM SIMUNTANEOUSLY X.X)**


End file.
